


just a lost boy

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Tinder Times, i wrote this while drunk, minimal angst, use your imagination on the snapchats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty comes to terms with his sexuality. Social media AU</p><p>Monty x Miller</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> trying my hand at another social media AU, enjoy!

You’ve been Super Liked!  
Swipe to see who!

Monty G  
did you super like me because  
you’re attracted to me? or because  
you’re wondering why you can  
see me on tinder?

Nathan M  
Just wondering why I can see  
you on Tinder & I like to make  
things awkward. Since when are  
you into dudes?

Monty G  
still trying to figure that out  
myself. don’t tell the others?

Nathan M  
Lips are sealed.

 

@nathan-miller: If you hang out with someone you matched with on Tinder, does that make it a date?

@ringthebellamy: @nathan-miller people match with you on Tinder?

@nathan-miller: @ringthebellamy fuck you.

 

**_From Monty – 7:43 PM  
is your tweet about me?_ **

_From Nate – 7:44 PM  
We didn’t hang out today  
so that’s a resounding no._

**_From Monty – 7:44 PM  
sorry. just kinda antsy  
about it all. i feel weird.  
sorry again_ **

_From Nate – 7:45 PM  
What are you sorry for?  
You’re figuring out who  
you are. That’s perfectly  
acceptable. If you ever  
need to talk through things  
just let me know, okay? _

**_From Monty – 7:46 PM  
i'm not gay. not that there’s  
anything wrong with that  
because there definitely isn’t  
but idk, idk, idk idk idk _ **

_From Nate – 7:47 PM  
You want to come over?  
I’ve got vodka. _

**_From Monty – 7:48 PM  
yeah, that’d be great  
  
  
_ **

**Monty Green  
** Always thankful for friends who are willing to sit and listen. And provide vodka.

Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes, and 25 others like this.  
**Jasper Jordan:** sorry I only had beer!!!!

_  
_

_From Jasper – 11:04 PM  
you sure you’re okay??? _

_From Jasper – 11:04 PM  
I just worry about ya man_

**_From Monty – 11:05 PM  
just tired, i’m ok though  
i'd tell you if i wasn’t _ **

_From Jasper – 11:05 PM  
okay, love you bro_

**  
**

Monty G  
if you’re not hanging out  
with me – then who did you  
meet on tinder that you’re  
hanging out with?

Nathan M  
Some guy offered pot. I’m  
not going to say no to free  
pot.

Monty G  
literally i always have pot

Nathan M  
Are you offering it to me  
for free, though?

 ** _  
  
  
_** @mmmgreen: literally i always want to be drunk what the hell

@artsyclarke: @mmmgreen Thankfully you’re 21+ and can buy alcohol.

 

  
**greenermonty** shots, anyone?  
♥ natemiller, bellblake, wellwellwells, & 59 others like this.

  
 

_From Harper – 5:04 PM  
You don’t have to explain yourself  
to me Monty, we were drunk when  
we hooked up anyway. _

**_From Monty – 5:04 PM  
i feel like garbage_ **

_From Harper 5:05 PM  
Stop that! I’m fine with it. Really.  
I just don’t want to lose you as  
a friend, okay? _

**_From Monty – 5:06 PM  
you sure?_ **

_From Harper – 5:06 PM  
Always  
  
_

**_From Monty – 5:10 PM  
i had sex with Harper_ **

_From Nate – 5:10 PM  
That’s an interesting new  
development in your life_

**_From Monty – 5:10 PM  
i was drunk and i felt weird  
and it just kind of happened  
and now i feel really weird  
and i don’t know how to not  
feel weird with myself, what  
the hell is wrong with me?_ **

_From Nate – 5:12 PM  
Nothing’s wrong with you.  
Do you feel weird because it  
was Harper? Or because it  
was a girl? Or because you’ve  
never been with a guy so you  
don’t know what to compare  
it to?_

**_From Monty – 5:12 PM  
IDK_ **

_From Nate – 5:13 PM  
Was it horrible sex? Is that  
it? Horrible sex with Harper?_

**_From Monty – 5:15 PM  
i mean it wasn’t the worst  
sex i ever had. i think i  
just wanted it to be bad, you  
know?_ **

_From Nate – 5:16 PM  
No. Who wants to have bad  
sex?_

**_From Monty – 5:16 PM  
someone trying to figure out  
if they’re gay or not_ **

_From Nate – 5:17 PM  
You already said you’re not  
gay. You could be bisexual,  
or pansexual, or like any of  
the other sexuals. Demisexual,  
I think that’s a thing. I don’t  
know, Monty. You don’t have  
to just like one sort of sex.  
Seriously, like all the sex. _

**_From Monty – 5:40 PM  
idk. thanks nate. _ **

_From Nate – 5:41 PM **  
** I’m serious. If you need me  
then just let me know. I’m  
gay as fuck these days but  
figuring it out was a bitch.  
Coming to terms with it was  
even harder. It’s not always  
easy like they make it seem. _

_  
  
  
_

**Nathan Miller  
** Somehow managed to get a promotion? Fuck yeah, drinks on me.

Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, and 85 others like this.  
**Bellamy Blake:** Screw that, drinks on me! Dropship tonight?  
**John Murphy:** always in it for free alc  
**  
  
  
**

_+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen_

_  
_

@nathan-miller: Oh, fuck me sideways.

@ringthebellamy: @nathan-miller someone’s trying

@nathan-miller: @ringthebellamy ?? What

@ringthebellamy: @nathan-miller you’ve got to get better at hiding your Snapchat man

  
Nathan M  
Are you drunk or are you  
purposefully sending me  
pics? Because fuck, Monty.

Monty G  
maybe both

Nathan M  
What do you mean maybe?  
Because if you’re really  
sending me pics, then,  
Jesus Christ. Like, I’m  
a weak individual, don’t  
pull this shit with me. And  
like, I get you’re figuring  
things out but you’re so  
fucking cute and I don’t  
want to overstep with you  
and also I don’t want to be  
used, so just, fuck, I don’t  
know. I don’t know.

Monty G  
+1 Attachment

Nathan M  
Fucking hell.

  
 

@mmmgreen: it’s 4am and idk what I want

@justjordan: @mmmgreen call me?

@mmmgreen: @justjordan shit why are you awake

@justjordan: @mmmgreen best friend senses were tingling

  
 

_+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat form millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_  
_

**_From Nate – 9:42 AM  
Do we want to talk about last  
night or do we want to pretend  
it never happened? I’m willing  
to do either of these things. _ **

_From Monty – 10:45 AM  
i am really hungover _

**_From Nate – 10:46 AM  
Pretend it didn’t happen.  
Got it. _ **

_  
  
_

**_From Miller – 11:31 AM  
It’s not even noon and I have  
to be drunk. Help me._ **

_From Bellamy – 11:34 AM  
Damn, on my way. Vodka?_

**_From Miller – 11:35 AM  
Please._ **

**  
**

@nathan-miller: ♫ All you need is vodka ♫

@queenraven: @nathan-miller are you drinking without me? the fuck

@ringthebellamy: @queenraven Please, come over. @artsyclarke too.

@artsyclarke: @ringthebellamy is Miller solilioquying again? Because, already on my way.

@nathan-miller: I hate all of you.

 

 

Monty G  
did i make things weird? i  
made things weird, didn’t i?

Nathan M  
You can’t even talk to me  
on an app outside of Tinder.  
You answer that for yourself.

 

 

**_From Monty – 12:03 AM  
i didn’t mean to make things  
weird, nate, seriously. i’m  
really sorry_ **

_From Nate – 12:04 AM  
It’s not your fault. I knew you  
were figuring yourself out, I  
shouldn’t have let myself…_

_From Nate – 12:05 AM  
Just forget it. It’s fine._

**_From Monty – 12:06 AM  
i don’t really believe that. _ **

_  
  
  
  
_

_+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen  
+Snapchat from mgreen_

**_From Monty – 9:52 PM  
nate? _ **

**_  
  
_  
  
**

**natemiller** Memory lane, anyone?  
♥ **alwaysbryan** & 27 others liked this.   
**alwaysbryan** good to see you today, missed you.

 

 

@mmmgreen: who! even! knows! what! is happening! anymore!

 

  


_From Monty – 7:08 PM  
okay listen i have to tell you  
things and don’t respond  
until i say, okay? because  
if you respond i might  
chicken out_

_From Monty – 7:10 PM  
thank god i can always count  
on you to be my best friend_

_From Monty – 7:11 PM  
so i'm into guys. like i'm  
also into girls but i'm really  
into guys too, like a lot, like  
holy crap, jasper, i'm so into  
guys, and it’s so weird for  
me to say that. and i'm still  
figuring it out, but you’re  
my best friend and i had to  
tell you. _

_From Monty – 7:11 PM  
like, guys have really nice  
everything? what the heck  
it’s so weird for me, idk, idk  
idk, idk, idk, idk_

_From Monty – 7:12 PM  
but there’s this guy i like  
and i think i made a mistake  
and just, idk, i had to tell  
you because you’re my  
best friend. _

_From Monty – 7:13 PM  
oh you can respond btw_

**_From Jasper – 7:13 PM  
1\. WHO! IS! THE! GUY!  
2\. you act like this’ll change  
stuff, what???? you’re my  
best friend for my entire life  
and like, half of our friends  
are at least a little gay it’s  
not a big deal ever  
3\. I love you so much, man _ **

_From Monty – 7:15 PM  
i love you too, thank god_

_From Monty – 7:15 PM  
i feel like i can breathe  
again_

 

 

_+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen  
  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
+Snapchat from millerly  
  
_

_  
_

@nathan-miller: Really got to learn to stay away from hard liquor.

**  
Monty Green  
** Coming out to the general public is unnecessary, but whatever. I’m pansexual! Guys are hot!

Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, and 195 others like this.  
**Jasper Jordan:** LOVE YOU BRO  
**Hannah Green:** A phone call would’ve been okay too, Monty. Always in my heart, always my boy.  
**Harper McIntyre:** This explains so much  
**Clarke Griffin:** Welcome to the Underrated Sexualities Club  
**Wells Jaha:** You too?

****

 

**_From Monty – 8:06 PM  
can we talk? _ **

_From Nate – 8:07 PM  
I saw your fancy Facebook  
post – congrats. Happy to  
hear you’re figuring out  
your life. Seriously._

**_From Monty – 8:07 PM  
that’s not what i want  
to talk about _ **

_From Nate 8:08 PM  
Okay. Sure. _

**_From Monty – 8:09 PM  
drinks? dropship? 9?_ **

_From Nate – 8:10 PM  
I’ll be there. _

_  
  
_

**  
greenermonty** really thankful for your existence in my life  
♥ bellblake, harpersapples, queenraven, & 45 others like this  
**clarkeyg** Miller’s got some nice tats  
**jmurph** oh jesus I know where this is going **  
natemiller** When did you even take this?

_  
  
  
_

Monty G  
i think i’m gonna delete  
my tinder account

Nathan M  
Oh yeah? Over it?

Monty G  
idk, there’s someone  
i’m interested in, i  
guess, and it feels weird  
for me to be getting  
matches in the meantime

Nathan M  
You’re interested in  
someone?

Monty G  
you’re acting like we didn’t  
make out on your couch  
two days ago

Nathan M  
I think I’m going to delete  
my Tinder too

Nathan M  
Hey remember when you  
asked if I Super Liked  
you because I was  
attracted to you? Yeah, that  
was definitely it

Monty G  
+1 Attachment

Nathan M  
Fucking fuck. Come over?

  


**_From Bellamy – 5:24 PM  
Listen, I know you’re figuring  
yourself out, which is great and  
all. But Miller’s my best friend  
so I’ve got to be serious for a  
minute – please don’t hurt him._ **

**_From Bellamy – 5:26 PM  
He just got out of that thing  
with Bryan and I just don’t  
want him getting his hopes up  
if you’re just experimenting  
okay? Not that I think you  
are, but again, gotta do my  
part as Miller’s best friend here._ **

_From Monty – 5:30 PM  
i have less than 0 intention  
to hurt nate_

**_From Bellamy – 5:31 PM  
You call him Nate. God that’s  
cute as hell. _ **

_From Monty – 5:31 PM  
bye bellamy, love you too_

_  
  
  
_

@nathan-miller: This bed is way too big for just me to sleep in.

@octagonoctavia: @mmmgreen, miller’s bed is waiting for you

  


_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

_+Snapchat from mgreen_

_+Snapchat from millerly_

**_From Nate – 12:05 AM  
Fuck, I can’t stop thinking  
about you. Tell me I’m being  
stupid._ **

_From Monty – 12:06 AM  
how is that stupid? you’re so  
cute hecky heck heck _

**_From Nate – 12:06 AM  
It’s stupid because this is  
new and I don’t want to  
overstep. _ **

_From Monty – 12:07 AM  
overstep? like when i crowded  
you against the wall in the  
shower and took you into  
my mouth? _

_From Monty – 12:07 AM  
or maybe when we made out  
in the elevator and i kind  
of forgot that there were  
cameras and just slipped  
my hand down your pants_

**_From Nate – 12:07 AM  
Fuck, Monty. _ **

_From Monty – 12:08 AM  
or at the bar when we were  
in the stall and… wait do you  
still have hickeys on your neck?_

**_From Nate – 12:09 AM  
Still have them. _ **

**_From Nate – 12:09 AM  
I just don’t want to get  
burned again. Monty,  
I just—god, I don’t know. _ **

_From Monty – 12:10 AM  
can i come over and kiss  
your face and remind you  
that i really really like you  
and don’t want to burn you_

**_From Nate – 12:10 AM  
Um, yeah. Do that. That  
sounds good. _ **

_From Monty – 12:11 AM **  
** and i can do other stuff  
too, like taste you_

**_From Nate – 12:12 AM  
Door’s unlocked. _ **

**_  
  
 _ **

**natemiller** Monty acts like he hates coffee, but here we are.  
♥ greenermonty, bellblake, queenraven, & 52 others like this.  
**jmurph** Cute.  
  


♥  
**Monty Green** and **Nathan Miller** are in a relationship

Zoe Monroe, Hannah Green, Bryan Wellbelove, and 291 others like this.  
**Jasper Jordan:** wink wink  
**Bellamy Blake:** Thank God  
**John Murphy:** fucking knew it

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while drunk, hope you like it!~


End file.
